


Bursts of Sunshine

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [41]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Past Blood Sharing, Suggested Previous Smut, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: A hundred years, and its a lazy morning abed that decides her.





	Bursts of Sunshine

Caroline woke under rumpled covers, head pressed underneath her pillow. They’d forgotten to close the drapes and she was too lazy to try to find the remote that activated them. The bedding was a mess, but the bed was still luxurious against her pleasantly worn body. She sighed, content, and drowsily considered the leg she’d tossed her foot over while sleeping.

Klaus was always warm, even to her vampire senses. She hummed at the feel of fingertips dragging down her spine, stretched slowly.

“Going to continue to hide?”

She slipped a hand from beneath the pillow and swatted blindly. “Too bright.”

Klaus snorted, but didn’t seem to be in a hurry to move, tracing patterns across her skin. “Vampire, love. I enjoy your hair in the morning light.”

“See it later.”

He made a noncommittal noise and she peaked at him, curious. This was hardly their first rendezvous in the last hundred or so years, although they usually started with far less bloodshed. Still, there was something to be said for being high on adrenaline and bloodlust, fucking each other blind.

There was still a streak of blood across his cheekbone, the edge of his temple. Caroline ran her tongue over her still human canine, decided she was too lazy to do anything about it. For now.

She let the silence linger, cheek flat on the mattress, and considered her occasional lover. Rarely, did she linger in bed, even if she choose to linger in his presence. A few days here and there, an occasional week, but her years were marked by Klaus in the most sporadic of ways. Sometimes he’d pop up, sometimes she’d find gifts left behind without a note. Always, he stayed on the edges of her life.

Twenty years ago, she’d realized she wanted more. But she was stubborn to a fault, had been cautious. It was likely Klaus had noticed the change, but had said nothing.

“You’re quiet, this morning,” Klaus murmured, breaking the silence.

“I occasionally enjoy the quiet,” she replied, finally lifting to tuck the pillow under her head.

An arched brow, but Klaus said nothing as he brushed a hand down her hair. “I’m needed in Rome.”

Usually, she was already out of bed. This was her chance to pull away, to leave the door open as a silent invitation for shower sex and then to depart. Instead, she stretched lazily, enjoy the way his eyes watched her.

“Interested in company?”


End file.
